<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinnertime by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170692">Dinnertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your prompt: NSFW vivi cooking something in the kitchen, when haseul comes behind them, slips their arms around vivi's waist and tries to get them in the mood for sex. How does vivi react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinnertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first loona fanfiction, sorry if it's bad i hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Vivi's night to cook for the girls, the older idol stood in front of the stove, occasionally stirring the pot full of rice and softly humming to herself. </p><p>Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and the feeling of hot breath on her skin, she whipped her head around to be met face to face with her leader/girlfriend, Haseul.</p><p>"Hey, babe." Haseul mumbled before brushing her girlfriend's long brown hair away from her neck to plant soft kisses on the skin.</p><p>"Seul, I'm cooking right now, plus the other girls are in the next room." Vivi frowned as she turned her head back around and began to stir the rice once again. Haseul frowned, but was still determined, she ran her hands up and down Vivi's sides, feeling her girlfriend shudder from the touch.</p><p>"C'mon Vi, all you have to do is just keep your voice down."</p><p>Vivi stayed silent for a moment but then turned her body to face the younger girl, latching her lips onto her girlfriend's and hungrily kissing her. Haseul moaned against Vivi's lips as she quickly unbuttoned her girlfriend's jeans and plunged her hand down into her girlfriend's panties.</p><p>Haseul pulled her lips away from Vivi's, listening to the older girl pant, "So wet already, huh?"</p><p>Vivi stayed silent until Haseul began to finger her, her legs wobbled so she held onto Haseul's flannel for support, moaning to the fabric. Haseul smirked as she worked her fingers to make sure her girlfriend felt amazing. </p><p>After a few more high pitched moans into Haseul's shirt, Vivi groaned as she closed her thighs, cumming over the younger girl's hand.</p><p>Vivi let out a small moan as Haseul moved her hand away, Haseul kissed Vivi's lips then smirked once she moved away. Vivi turned back around to face the stove, eager to finish dinner so the couple could enjoy a second round of sex.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>